Marth's Denial
by Arauru
Summary: //2005-2008 - bonus chapter// Marth is being stalked! But who's the stalker?
1. Default Chapter

How long has it been, since we saw the true brightness of the sky, the righteous colour of the grass, the proud sycamore trees which surrounded our lands?

When was the last time I saw you, the real you I had grown to know over the years? Those bright pools of sapphire looking down on me when it rained, you lips curled in a heart-warming smile? How long must I wait to see the one I have longed to see? So young, so defenceless. That is me.

But you ..Always there to help the needy. Always around to help with the chores. Ready to protect, make others smile, and then smile yourself? And, to me? You would always seem so caring and gentle when you helped me with my injuries. Laughing along with me as I used what energy I had left to crack a joke?

That princely laugh.

You would heed no warnings to act the way you shouldn't. You would help, because that is what you do. It's who you are. You would speak in a royal tone, because that is what you were taught to do.

But to me, you're the same old Marth. Never changing around others.. Except when you are on your own. Don't think I haven't eavesdropped in your conversation with yourself. You would keep the pain inside around others, yet cry yourself to sleep as soon as your room door shut tight. Throw yourself onto the bed and bury your beautifully pale face into your cold pillow.

My icy price, is that what you wish for? For every night you unleash the pain and torture of the past? Why won't you talk to me? Am I of no use when it comes to personal matters? The nice, welcoming you changing as soon as you see yourself in the mirror?

You are who you turned out to be. There is no denying what you have made yourself. What others have made yourself, or what others are going to make of you in the future. My Darling Prince, why don't you talk to me no more?

It is the pain?

The agony?

Or the excitement you always used to feel inside of you when I walked around the corner to meet with none other than yourself? Some would usually have slight crushes on you, I've seen them when you pass them. Those giggles, those stares. You are so different compared to them, my love.

I'm jealous, Marth. And I don't want to be. Are you playing with me? Breaking my heart? Or are you teasing me? Waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce on your prey, get what you want, when you want it?

Do you need to feel what I'm feeling right now, as I'm sitting in the darkness of the room watching you? You're reading your book, hardly motioning that you bother about the world anymore.

You no longer welcome the day with welcoming arms. No point in making a go at it. Why are you so lonesome? Do you like being this way? We're here, and you've lost your beloved Sheida? Is she in the past? Or does she still go through your head at night, haunting you with her loving smile, yet confident look on the battlefield. That's where you feel most at home.

You and Falchion. Two things that must never be separated. The way you'd gracefully glide across the grounds, taking out any enemy that got in your way? They way you'd then give a quiet pant once the match was over? Being strong, yet so fragile? Loved but hated? You hate to be loved?

Here we are, my prince. The Team. The eternal, ever-lasting Super Smash Bros. I guess you'd prefer fighting solemnly; you don't need anyone to fight for you. But I want to. I want to be there to battle with you. Clean your wounds. And give you that smile that you gave me the first time I caught your eye? We are so different, yet so alike. But why is that, my prince ?  
You and me.  
Me and you?

You sit up, your unusual dark blue bangs falling over your face, hiding the tears that had escaped from your eyes. You cry. We all cry . .

But why? Hope you didn't notice me.

Such luck I have. You pulled on your armour, brushed your bangs from your face. Falchion, almighty Falchion, in his sheath placed on the belt around your lean waist.

You opened the door, making a quick pace down the Smash corridor. I, of course, followed, trying my best not to make you notice me. But it's hard. My footsteps are louder than yours; your's as quiet as a mouse .

Compared to some koopas or gerudos who have thundering footsteps like elephants.

Where are you going, anyway? I'd thought back then, quickening my own pace as to keep up. Your cape wrapped around you, you trying your best to fix it to it's natural state whilst walking.

Success!

A job well done, but there's no jumps for joy. No screams of happiness, boasts, no chats. It's only a darned cape, anyway

Soon, you stopped. Stopped at a certain door.

Mine.

Marth, you ever so gently rapped on my door, me wanting to leap out and wrap my arms around you, telling you that I'll be hear to listen to your sorrowful words, hold you tight when you need extra support.

No answer.

So you left. To search for me, I presumed. And so I continued to follow you, trying so hard not to blush with embarrassment when I nearly fell over a sleeping Pichu in the middle of the corridor.

_'What's with him, anyway_?' I thought. But now was not the time to think. I was trying to listen to you, Marth, yet it was so hard . You hardly made a sound, unless it was your soft, mature voice, or your gallant cries you shouted at battle-time.

I closed my eyes and pictured the scene, mind focusing completely on you. I could have cried at that time. Just like you did when you were alone.

I'm alone.

I've always been alone.

You lead yourself and me to the gardens, still taking no aware that you were being stalked. Or at least I prayed. You sat by the rather fake looking sycamore trees that went round the building, things that you wouldn't care for as much as humans, but still there and living.

I noticed it in your hand.

_'What's that, his diary_?' I raised an eyebrow. I had seen that time so many times. You had written in it nearly every night, it's cover beginning to wear away from being handled too much. I hid behind the walls of the building , my eyes set on you

You had then opened the book, and began to read. At times I saw you smile, times I saw that you wished to cry. You miss your sister, don't you? Ever since Princess Ellis, your outwardly mean father King Cornelius, and your mother passed on.

I'd once got that one bit of information from you. You had loved them so much, despite your fathers hatred for the immaturity of a young child, and you missed the stories that your soft spoken sister would replay to you over and over into the late hours of night, of knights and princesses, and castles in the sky.

And now you have no-one.

No-one but me. I am your reality of those dreams.

You have glares, stares , foolish grins shot at you in the house of the Smashers. Some loved you , but not in the way I do. I will always be here to protect you.

You saw me. You looked up, and, with my mind focused on you once again, you saw me. And you had sat up, and made your way over, myself taking no notice of you until you rested a hand on my shoulder.

You had spoke in your soft, kind way : " Good afternoon..?" I wanted to scream at you, my prince, tell you to stop being so perfect. Tell you to go away and never come back. But, I just couldn't do that in real life .

"What are you doing here?" you had asked me. I bit my lip.

"Going a walk." I had lied through my teeth. God, I hated lying to others, especially you.

But.. You had given me a frown, yet was quickly replaced with a gentle look.

" ….Tell me the truth. Were you searching for Ness again? Weird boy. I thought I saw him down by the fountain.." You were so innocent, so helpful. Too bad that wasn't what I was here for. " If I am correct , Ness completed his chores earlier this afternoon . Unless you want him for another reason, then I suggest you go check outside. It's a nice day, so he'll be around with Young Link and the Eskimos." you had went on… _Marth_…

"No ..No.." I had stuttered, my eyes meeting yours. I turned away almost suddenly, towards the tree you had been seated. Your diary lay there. You had followed my line of vision.

" That was my sister's." You, Marth, had went on. Again with the family. You kept everything that she found was important.

" Oh.." I had looked back to you, surprised at how close I was to you. "I..I.."

" ..Do you love me?" It had been so straightforward and softly spoken that I couldn't help but lean in closer to you in order to listen. _My prince….?_ And I stared. Stared at you, sapphire against sapphire. I'd never be able to tell which one of us had the darkest eyes; we were so alike each other, yet so unlike as well. Before I could reply to your rather truthful question, you had pulled me into an embrace, arms wrapping tightly around my waist. "This is why you've been following me?" I winced.

My arms were up against you chest. That way I was unable to get closer, or get and further from you. You had smiled softly, resting your chin on my head. At that moment I had cursed my shortness in my mind, yet had thanked it at the same time. I smiled back, the smile you said was rare.

And so…

" Yes..." I finally confessed, in nothing but a hoarse whisper. And from that moment forward, I knew you'd never look at me the same way again.

"…And I love you too." you had tilted my head up, the smile still there, the smile I loved the most. I knew when my stalking was finally complete when you placed your lips on mine.

_Marth.._

* * *

**_  
_**

**IT WAS KIRBY! ..But not really.  
**


	2. A hiding place

It has been over 3 years since I last posted this. And people still like it.

I've been thinking about doing this for a while now. I really wasn't sure if it would ruin the story in any way. But I've improved over the years.

So, could it be that our lovely prince has TWO stalkers? This chapter does not link to the first one, but with more experience in writing, now has better hints that (hopefully) won't lead to crazy reviews threatening me to know the answer.

So, who is Marth's stalker this time?

--

**A hiding place**

He hadn't noticed the look that I shot him as he passed me by in the corridor of the dorms, nor did he feel the presence of me as my glance bore into his retreating back. I knew he was retiring to his room for the night. He was an early riser, after all.

I guess I should feel upset about not being noticed, yet how could I do so when it was me that was seemingly evading him?

I quietly pulled the door back until it clicked shut and rested my back against the hard, wooden door that would lead me closer to him – closer to my stalkee. And it was dark; it was hardly registered. All I could do was try to calm my breathing, my heart daring to jump out from under my skin. The room was cramped, but like how I felt on the inside. I gently pushed away useless objects with my boot, looked around.

He will never find me in here, my head assured me.

Was it really my intention, however, to try and escape his presence forever? I had known for a long time that there was _something, _somewhere in my heart for the tall bluenette. There was just something about his elegance, his posture. His…-

I tumbled backwards as my leaning post behind me suddenly disappeared from behind my back. The light poured into my little hiding place and I could only curse in pain and surprise as I looked up to see Donkey Kong – a giant compared to myself - with his hand on a now door less knob, looking at it as if it was something edible.

"Kong, you idiot!"

"I saw you hiding. Why you hiding?" He grumbled, confusion fixed on his face as it turned to look down on my messy state. I grumbled, picked myself off of the floor wearily and began dusting down my expensive clothing. "Because, you ape, I didn't want anyone to find me!" Then, I stomped off with nothing of the sort normal for my being- of any sane being. An attitude of complete and utter anger.

..Well, at least Marth didn't notice me.

--

For lunch, Kirby served various types of sandwiches or warm meals such as soup or chicken burgers. I loved chicken, but wasn't as sure if my beloved prince did. He was sitting across from DeDeDe on the long, narrow dining table as he helped himself to soup and a sandwich to dip in it. I watched his every move, like a falcon going for it's prey, entranced by just watching him eat his lunch.

It was not often that I decided to go to the lunch table with everyone else; I honestly thought of most of the smashers are annoying, especially the children. It made me nervous, too, to be around Marth, not just because of he himself but in fear of people noticing my obsession with him. It had happened before, when Peach caught me staring at him at the table for breakfast. She had muttered something to her companion with a disapproving look and received a giggle for whatever she said. I had remembered blushing and instantly rising to clear my plate and to go hide in my bedroom.

So now, I had tried my best to stay as far away from Marth (And Peach) as I possibly could whenever I did decide to join everyone else. And almost everyone was there.

It disturbed me in a way, to see the kids shouting at each other, or watching Donkey Kong and Falco fighting over the last banana sandwich. I slouched in the wooden chair and poked at my lunch, not exactly fond of the food that had been made either.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned to look at Toon Link, a small kid with wide eyes that freaked me out. I grimaced at him and he frowned in return, not entirely fond of my reaction. I muttered, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering...are you going to eat that?"

"Eat what?"

"Your lunch."

"Why are you asking..."? I murmured.

"That's the last ham sandwich."

"Then take it." I didn't want to talk to him anymore. He was blocking my view from Marth. With my reply he grinned and reached to my plate to take the sandwich greedily, then went back to his seat to announce to his friends that he had the last one. I heard "Awws" and then arguing as they fought over it. It only depressed me more.

I took one look at Marth, hoping it would attract my attention from the kids, now being told off by someone. I noticed that his lunch was almost finished, and he was happily talking to Peach about the new training areas. I sighed and rose from the table, aware that Peach's eyes had once again looked in my direction; that same scowl from last time etched on her features. With nothing in my belly, I went to the lounge to wait for that special someone.

What I didn't see that Marth was also watching me at that moment.

--

It was his daily routine, whenever battle wasn't necessary, to sit in the lounge and sip on a warm cup of tea whilst reading the newspaper or a book. How did I know this? Simply. Because I sat and watched him every day.

Now I'm not saying I'm exactly the smallest person in the smash mansion, but I still had a posture which enabled me to duck my head behind someone else (usually Bowser) because that person (usually Bowser) attended the lounge at precisely the exact same moment that the prince often did. And Bowser, usually, wasn't one for talking. I'm not really sure what he did day in and day out, seeing as he wasn't exactly the more interesting, nor beautiful person I had ever set eyes on. If you could call him a person.

At this moment in time, as Marth drank his freshly made cup of tea and read the latest headlines, his only noticeable companion in the room was watching the telly. The volume was high – it irritated me, and I'm pretty sure it irritated Marth as well. Yet he didn't seem to have the right personality to go yelling about something like that. Too bad I was his opposite.

The main chair has been positioned so that it faced a side view from the angle of which Marth was sitting at, in the corner. I carefully jabbed the large turtle in the side with my tiny index finger, hoping to get his attention without having to actually speak and get my stalkee's attention too. But he didn't seem to notice. I heard Marth hum a nameless tune in the corner.

Now, Bowser must have noticed I was there as some point – like on most days, though he wasn't exactly keen in tearing his eyes away from his favourite show just to see what a practically complete stranger wanted. So I jabbed his side harder, using my nails.

"Huh?" Bowser seemed alert, but still his eyes did not move from the box.

"Volume." I replied in nothing but a whisper. I wanted to listen to Marth's song.

"Fine…" He sighed loudly, grumpily.

"Did you say something, Bowser?" I winced; we had got his attention after all.

"Uhh? Nothing." He mumbled, but reached for the remote to change the noise level anyway. I could have thanked him, if it wasn't for my panicked predicament. My legs were getting sore; it felt like pins and needles was coming. Yet I stayed in my place hidden to the side of the couch anyway, arms wrapped around my legs and head on my knees.

"Oh, alright. Well I think I'll go and train for a bit. Lounge is all yours." Footsteps were heard, the scraping of a chair against wooden flooring, and a rushed, "Sorry." I started to lightly bang my head against my kneecaps, annoyed that all that worked had gained me absolutely nothing in return.

The volume was turned up high once again, and Bowser spoke freely, "Well? Aren't you going to chase him, kid?"

--

Damn right I was going to chase him. And I knew exactly where to go. You see, Prince Marth really enjoys the outdoors, something I had learned from both experience and insight of his pastime. Apparently he was seldom allowed to leave his cage like home because of strict parenting. I couldn't really understand that much, as I was allowed to leave home whenever I thought necessary. I really enjoyed being outside as well.

Feeling the light breeze hit my pale cheeks, I stretched my arms upwards, still sore from my position in the lounge. Call me crazy, but I was some Marth addict. I guess fan girls could relate to me...in some way or another.

Anyway, I knew that Marth's favourite training area was in the woods, so I prepared myself for the long walk to, well, my favourite hiding place. What I loved about the woods is that it would be even more difficult for him to notice me. Exactly what I wanted.

_He'll still be inside getting changed_, I reminded myself, and decided to head off and wait for him to arrive. _He usually brings someone to spar with, especially that guy; who was it? Ike? _A pang of jealousy went through me as the name popped into my head_. Such a person who could be great friends with my prince, it's him. That someone should be me._

What I didn't know is that it would be sooner than I thought.

--

I was really lucky that these trees were thick branched and stable. I'm not calling myself fat or anything but you'd be surprised by the amount of food that I eat. I doubt that anyone else would know about that, though. I tried not to make it too obvious.

So that I was, sitting on my favourite tree, the tree that I had named after myself since it was so special. I got myself comfortable, or, as comfortable as you could get on a tree, and watched from a diagonal view the direction from which my prince would soon come with his sparring mate. I chewed on an apple I had brought with me on the way, thoughts swimming through my head as I ate.

_I wonder what he had for breakfast this morning...I didn't really get the chance to notice him since Luigi was blabbing on to me about something stupid...Can't let him skip meals, though I know he's too smart to do anything like that. Isn't he? _Another bite.

_Maybe Tabuu really is gone for good…I saw the fight that Marth had in him as he jumped towards the figure, falchion in hand and ready to kill…He's such a great hero, he is__… _Familiar light footsteps could be heard.

_I'm thinking it should be curry tonight…he doesn't show it, but curry is definitely his favourite food…His expression always lights up whenever it's served…_

"Daydreaming, are you?"

_I could daydream all about you Marth, you have no id – What?_

I could tell by his tone of voice that he was grinning. I shook my thoughts from my head, disbelieving the heavenly voice that reached my ears. I looked down from my place in the tree to see him gazing up at me, clearly amused. "What are you doing up in that tree?"

I fumbled for words. How could he have found my best of hiding places?

As if reading my thoughts, I watched as he bent down slowly, and then stood straight again in a matter of seconds. He hummed lightly, "You dropped your apple." By that point, I was dumbstruck. What else could I do? The one person that I didn't want to notice me for the sake of my dignity had finally taken my presence into account. He inspected the apple in his hand, and then shook his head. "Of course, it was only on the floor for a few seconds. I saw it the moment the sound reached my ears."

He outstretched his arm towards me in some sort of grasping motion (in my eyes, anyway) with the half eaten apple still in hand. I was surprised he hadn't thrown it away in disgust. "Come down and get it." He smiled lightly.

--

I sat across from him, in the opening where the trees seemed to have grown to surround us. Marth had brought his cloak which he lent to me, distinguishing my slight shivering. I just couldn't help but blush slightly. Marth would be the only person in the world to ever make me do such a thing….It was supposed to be too strong for something as dumb as that.

"So…" He started, watching as I continued to eat the apple I had brought with me, my appetite for it gone the moment he found me. It was a strange feeling, sitting across from my favourite person, me knowing pretty much every piece of information on him my greedy mind could gather, and yet him knowing pretty much nothing to do with me. It was possibly the reason I had wanted to keep away from him for so long.

My past was never the thing to talk about.

"So…" I replied, face still threatening to turn red. I placed the apple remains on the floor with hopes that some animal would feast themselves on it.

I thought of Ike, wondering why he decided not to attend the training match. Or Peach, for that matter, but I didn't want to think about her right now.

"I never expected you of all people to go acting like a monkey." I could have sworn that he was having a laugh of my habits. If he knew why I did it, however…

"It's…A good view from up there." I said quietly, looking down at my slightly muddy feet. I wiped imaginary dust from my legs. Anything to avoid eye contact, my mind somehow hoping that, if I didn't see him, he didn't see me.

He continued, "I'm not very good at climbing. What do you see, up there?"

"I see...trees. O-of course, they are pretty high up, but there are some smaller trees to the end of the woods, so you can see the house as well.

Marth laughed. "A _lovely_ thing to look at."

I laughed along nervously. "I suppose you could say that."

"I don't see you around very often." He said, suddenly. His elbow leant against once knee while his other hand touched the ground to keep a stable balance. His gaze would not leave me. It was as if he was trying to get a good look at me. "I mean...I'm pretty sure you're not a new smasher, but you don't appear in social gatherings often, do you?"

My throat felt clogged up, but I knew that there was no escaping the question. I began to twiddle my thumbs, or play with the strands of grass around my body, "I...I'm a little shy, to be honest..."

"Shy, huh?" His smile would not leave his face. The hand supported by his knee was lifted to push bangs from his face. "Well, I'm not scary, am I? You can talk to me at any time.

…I'm not making you feel uncomfortable, am I?" Head turning to the side, like a dog would do when it confusion, he tried to look me in the eye. "You're fidgeting."

"I...no! I think it's a great idea. We should be friends." I was _definitely_ red now.

"That's great to hear." His response made my heart flutter. "You know, I did see you at lunch this afternoon."

_But..how? Has Peach told him about me?_

"You should show up more often. You could sit on the other side of me."

_Oh, how I'd love to._

I was a little shocked to see him rise to his feet at that time, his sword being sheathed. Then his hand reached to me. "Here, let me help you up. Talk of lunch has made me hungry."

I allowed him to, and it was only at that point that I realised it was starting to get dark. _And colder as well,_ I numbly thought.

My hand was pulled slightly and I saw that it was only Marth, his hand keeping linked with his for a minute. He turned to me, and he grinned.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, my friend." As we shook hands, I smiled gratefully.

--

I still had his cloak around my shoulder as we ambled towards the mansion, holding it tightly around me, never wanting to let go. I looked up to the sky to see the clouds passing by, the sun slowly departing from the sky and behind the tall, dark hills to the west.

Beside me, the taller smasher walked with his arms to his sides, he too admiring the view around him.

"I wonder what they're serving for dinner tonight." I said softly, still not used to contact with the prince. It was a stupid thing to talk about, I realised, but all he did was laugh and reply with,

"…You know, I think you're cute when you blush."

I just couldn't help but grin back.

--

_If I could __at least be his friend…I will be the most grateful smasher there is._

_**--**_

This stalker apparently is not as lucky as the first one.

_Arigato._


End file.
